Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord
Magnus and the Dark Lord Land Battle Dark Lord Gaol's Castle Magnus's Theme Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 1: The Return of Palutena |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw}} Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord (2章　魔王とマグナ 2-Shō Maō to Maguna, "Chapter 2: Demon King and Magna") is the second chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit's goal is to eliminate Dark Lord Gaol, one of Medusa's commanders who resides in a dreary castle. Air Battle At the start of the chapter, Palutena sends Pit into stormy skies while informing him of their next mission: they must stop Dark Lord Gaol, a member of the Underworld Army who commands Medusa's minions. Along the way, Pit is forced to maneuver through lightning bolts, storm clouds, and many Underworld troops until he finally flies in close to the land. From there, he must cross jagged canyons, caverns, and ravines in order to reach Dark Lord Gaol's Castle. As Pit approaches the castle, he notices an army of humans at war with the Underworld forces, and although he wants to help, Palutena forces him to go directly to their target due to the limits of the Power of Flight. Land Battle Pit lands and immediately sets to work on infiltrating Dark Lord Gaol's Castle. Here, he explores the castle's interior and maneuvers his way through Underworld troops until he stumbles upon a human in the interior garden. The man is fighting off Underworld troops on his own, much to Pit and Palutena's astonishment. The human introduces himself as Magnus, and decides to temporarily affiliate with Pit in order to take down Dark Lord Gaol. The two then fight side by side as they advance further into the castle, traveling through hoards of enemies until they arrive at the throne room together. Zodiac Chamber Right before entering the interior garden, Pit can find a Zodiac Chamber if he heads for the passable tapestry that is draped over the wall in the middle of the flight of stairs. This reveals a hidden room where the player can obtain the Sagittarius Bow. Boss Battle Upon entering the throne room, Pit and Magnus encounter Dark Lord Gaol, who seems to be familiar with Pit's human companion. During the battle, Palutena informs Pit of Magnus and Gaol's backstory, including how they were close friends in a group of mercenaries, and how Magnus lost a child to Underworld troops. Despite wearing a large suit of armor, Gaol is surprisingly light on his feet, flying across the room in order to gain the upper hand. His attacks include charging at foes, spinning in place to repel his foes with his cape, summoning an orb that gravitates nearby enemies, deploying Skuttlers, firing various lasers, beams, and arrows, and summoning reflective shields. Epilogue After Gaol's defeat, he stumbles and collapses, which causes his armor to break apart and reveal a human woman inside. Magnus expresses remorse for defeating his friend, and Pit feels guilty for attacking a human. However, Palutena reassures him that Gaol is still alive, but before he can confirm this she teleports him away. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Crusher Arm *Ore Club *Insight Staff *Gaol Blade Trivia *Despite the fact that the Souflee and Shulm both make their debut in this chapter, they aren't mentioned until Chapter 3. de:Kapitel 2: Magnus und Gaol es:Capítulo 2: Magno y Gaol fr:Chapitre 2: Magnus et Gaol Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode